Supernova
by ChelseeLynneZeldaa
Summary: What happens when a new weapon with a confusing past arrives in Death City? This is the story of Nova, a weapon who has yet to gain control of her transforming. The story begins when she finds out what she is, and we'll go from there! (Terrible with summaries, guys.)
1. Chapter 1

I angrily ripped clothes from my drawers, while counting to ten and back down to zero and taking calming breaths, trying to keep this under control. I didn't know how I felt. Frightened? Angry? Upset? Numb, would be the word. Then why was I fuming?

_"What is wrong with you?!" _

_It was a fight about school. Why had I failed a test that basically was 70% of my grade? I had studied for months. _

_But that wasn't good enough. _

_We sat at the dinner table. Mum was standing, her hands gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white. My mum was a pretty woman- I inherited her brown eyes, only one had been turning blue- recently found out that I had a twin whose DNA fused with mine when they died early in the womb. Anywho- I had blonde hair. Wavy, long, unlike my mom's. I inherited my hair from my father. I wasn't sure who I got my face or feet or figure from. _

_I stood as well, fork clattering against the ceramic plate. _

_"I'm sorry I'm not fucking perfect!" I shouted back. She hated it with a passion when I swore. I was only fourteen, after all. _

_"You're a failure, just like your father." She spoke in a calm, yet spiteful voice. With that, she straightened up and walked away. _

_"Oh, and get upstairs. You're grounded for the rest of the week." _

_I huffed as she walked away. My feet stomped their way upstairs. Grounded, for a week? I was supposed to go camping with my best friend's family this weekend. Teenage hormones, I'm sure, but I was practically seeing red at this point. I slammed my bedroom door, and as I went to grab my pillow to angrily punch it, I heard fabric tearing. I froze in place. I had long nails, but not that sharp. _

_And that was the moment I realized that I was different. _

_My arm from the shoulder had turned into a long, green-handled but silver-bladed short scythes. _

Three hours later, I pulled the drawstrings on my bag shut. Three outfits, my entire savings ($2,432 to be exact), navigation on my phone to the nearest bus stop, some food and drinks, and a book.

Mum would never know about this.

I silently stalked outside, my feet barely making noise as I padded down the stairs and outside in my converse, black hoodie, and regular jeans. The second my bag was on my back and phone navigation was on, I hopped on my bike and took off. It only took five miles until I reached the bus stop. The bus was scheduled for ten minutes from now. _Yes, early! _

I munched on an apple I had packed before the bus got there, and when it did, I payed the tired looking man for the fare and I was off. I settled myself into a random seat, leaning my head against the window. I had gotten only a few hours of sleep after the fight, got up at four in the morning, and rode a bike to a bus stop. I was tired again, but mostly physically. I was still angry with her. Yes, I would miss my mum, but I knew very well how she would react to this if she knew. What would she say to her friends, family?

_Oh, yes, my daughter? Nova is a deadly weapon now! How lovely!_

I huffed a silent laugh, and dozed off. After all, it would be a five hour drive.

I awoke just a few minutes before we arrived in Death City. Of course, we were in a desert. What had I expected? Thankfully for me, the air conditioning was cranked up as high as it could go, and I was cool as a cucumber. My phone screen lit up, twenty-two missed calls, seventeen missed texts. It was five in the afternoon. I realized what I had to do- my phone was on a plan and could easily be tracked. I pulled down the window, tossed it out almost happily, and left it. My poor phone with the cracked screen and fading case was left to perish in the desert heat and sand. I drank some tea from a water bottle in my bag, thankful for the sugar and hydration. I would need it. Living in the northern US, quickly transitioning to a desert? Not going to be easy. I re-read the brochure as we passed a sign.

**_Death City, 5 MI West. _**

The pamphlet read,

_Death City, home of the DWMA, welcomes any and all people and creatures of the like! _

A photo of an oddly symmetrical building was in the middle. Throughout the brochure were restaurants, stores, a few bars, the school, a cafe, and some ads for apartments and things like that. The bus jolted to a stop and the man finally spoke.

"'Lrighty, miss. Hope you had a good ride." I smiled and nodded at the man as I stepped off the bus.

The heat hit me like a brick wall.

Then again, 5 in the evening in a desert. What the hell did I expect?

I took a deep breath, a few chugs of my iced tea, and took in the place in front of me. This was Death City. THE Death City. My feet moved before I beckoned them to, carrying me into the strange place. I passed shops, homes, apartments, places with food, bookstores, some bar where a _lady with purple hair and cat ears smirked at some man. _Cat ears. Real, purple cat ears. I shook it off. I really had less diverse expectations for this place. But hell, my arm can turn into a goddamn blade. Who am I to judge?

I passed a cafe and decided to stop. Hopefully, they had iced coffee. I walked up to the counter where a blonde girl stood, stocking some area behind the counter.

"What can I get ya?" She grinned at me, a smaller, shorter-haired blonde girl hopped to her. The small chick leaned over the counter.

"Woah, cool eyes chicky!"

I chuckled, and nodded. "Thanks. Oh, and um.. do you have iced coffee?"

The girl nodded, motioning to a sign behind her. I almost facepalmed. My eyes spotted my favorite; iced chocolate coffee. I ordered it, payed, and continued my journey. The smaller girl, who the taller one called Patty, didn't want me to go, but I explained I had some business to take care of. I didn't, but I just needed some time to breathe.

My feet carried me to unknown places, this time being a basketball court. Of course, spray painted and tagged all over the place. I plopped down on the bench there, thankful that nobody was there. My coffee was almost gone already. I finished it without a problem and tossed it into a trash can, pumping my fist as I actually got it in. In a few minutes, I was laying against my bag on the bench, legs stretched out horizontally. My book was in my hands and I was reading, sucked into the world in which the words created in seconds. Seventy-five pages later, when I finally tore my face from the book, I noticed that the sun was setting.

_Shit. _

Of course, I would forget to arrange a place to stay. I didn't trust hotels, so I did what any sensible teenager would do!

I laid on the bench and made it my bed. I was too tired to worry about being mugged or stabbed or whatever have you. I was out in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nova.._**

**_What was that? _**

**_My vision, or a dream? I wasn't sure. Blackness shrouded everything in a haze. I couldn't see, but I was in unbearable heat. There was a soul or energy near me. _**

**_"Nova, deary. Soon you will know realize what you truly are inside.."_**

My body jolted me awake. I noticed the heat before I even opened my eyes. The dream was fresh in my mind, but it was fading quickly, as did most of my dreams. I noticed that the heat was on my legs. I looked down and saw a thin sheet draped over my body. I sighed, sitting up. Someone was kind enough to leave me a blanket. I looked around, but nobody was there.

And then I heard snoring. I looked behind me, somewhere I didn't check previous, and saw Patty along with the other girl from the cafe. Deathbucks, I think it was. The younger one was asleep, slumped over against the back of my bench. The older was sitting up, on her cell phone. She turned around, probably sensing that I was awake.

"Oh, hey, you're finally awake." She nudged Patty lightly, waking her without a problem. Patty jumped awake, a grin taking over her expression.

"Wow, you're finally awake! I thought you were gonna sleep all day! Me and Liz brought you a blanket. Luckily, there's no school today. Well, not for us-" the girl laughed "Kidd skipped anyway, so we figured, why not?"

"I- uh.." I didn't know how to start. How could someone so little talk to quickly? "Thank you." I said it more as if it was a question. I peeled the sheet off of my legs. I took off my hoodie throughout the night, keeping my jeans and a tank on. I didn't need any creepy guys passing by just to see me in short shorts and a bra like I usually slept. I stretched my arms out along with my legs.

"Thanks, really."

"No problem, kid," Liz said, still looking at her phone. She locked her screen then looked at me as she stood up. "Hey, cool eyes." I smiled and thanked her. Draping the sheet on the bench, I stood, fishing for my iced tea in my bag. It was warm now, but I didn't care, I chugged it, tossing the bottle into the trash can. I strung my bag over my shoulders.

"So, you new here? We've never seen you around," Liz noted. I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I just got here last night.. hence why I slept on this lovely bed," I chuckled, nodding towards the bench. Patty ran somewhere behind me as Liz and I talked.

"Y'know, we could find you a place, or you could stay with us. We have more than enough rooms, but the final decision would be up to Kid." She noticed my look of confusion. "Kid is our meister."

"A what?"

"Oh, yeah, you're new," she laughed a bit. "Patty and myself are weapons, Kid is a meister. A meister uses weapons like us to help battle kishin souls."

I nodded slowly, still not grasping anything she said, aside from the weapon part.

"I think I'm a weapon, too."

"You think?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Uh.. yeah."

"Well hey, we'll take you on a tour of the city, sound good?" Liz smiled a bit, sympathetically it seemed, at me. I nodded, grinning back at her. We turned around, and I saw Patty talking with someone. He looked bored, or tired. He had yellow eyes - cool - and black hair with three white stripes on one side. The guy wore a black suit with white stripes on each side. _Weird.._

Liz walked me over to Patty and the guy. He held out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Death the Kid, I hear you're new here. I'd like to welcome you. And your name is?"

"Nova," I shook his hand. He looked me in the eyes, then, well.. He fell to the ground.

"Your eyes!" He sobbed.

"My eyes?"

"Your eyes! You're perfectly symmetrical aside from your eyes!"

"And just why the hell should I be symmetrical? I can't control my eyes, man," My voice cracked. I had been made fun of for my eyes before. This wasn't funny, whatever shit he was pulling. Liz kneeled down next to him.

"C'mon, Kid. She can't help it. Think of Andy Warhol, okay? Remember how his art is?"

"Mhm."

_Oh god, this dude is crazy. _

As soon as that thought passed, he stood, dusting himself off.

"Sorry about that. He has.. issues," Liz whispered the last part. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Nova. Come with us if you still wouldn't mind, we'll show you around."

And with that, we were off.

It was almost impossible not to get lost in all of the different streets and alleyways. I was showed to Chupacabra's, Deathbuck's (again), then the school.

"This is the DWMA," Kid spoke as we climbed the never-ending steps. They seemed fine, but I was already sweating. I noticed Kid wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I found it kind of funny. Someday, i would wear different things on each side of my body, just to freak him out- or not. I wasn't that mean. But it would be funny, in theory.

Finally, we finished the trek up the steps. The school looked even cooler in person.

"My father, Lord Death, runs the school." I nodded silently, partially in awe.

Next, they walked me around, showing me different classes. Suddenly, the hallways filled with people. My heart skipped a beat. _People. Social anxiety. _I stood flat against a wall, my eyes squeezed shut. I counted to ten and back, taking deep breaths. I had problems in large crowds, I just couldn't handle it. _  
><em>

"Nova? Nova?" Kid had his hands on my shoulders. Suddenly, I was sitting on the ground, hugging my knees. My face was hidden. I must have slid down and tried to hide myself. It has happened before. I peeked up.

"Hm?"

Kid's yellow eyes peered into mine.

"Your soul wavelength was erratic. Are you alright?" I nodded quickly.

"Are they gone?" I asked. God, I sounded so fucking childish.

Kid nodded, standing and offering a hand. A group of people behind him stood roughly 20 feet back, looking concerned in our direction.

"What was wrong?" He asked as I took his hand, standing, and immediately letting go.

"I have social anxiety." I said, looking away. I leaned back against the wall calmly. _Keep your cool._ "What was that about my soul something again?"

Kid nodded, then looked at me. "Your soul. The energy from it, it was crazy. Well, not crazy, actually. More like.. very, very upset or bothered."

"That.. explains it completely."

"Would you like for me to introduce you to everybody?" He asked. Still avoiding my eyes. I laughed silently.

"Sure." I walked up to them, feigning confidence.

"Everyone, this is Nova. She's a...?" Kid turned to me.

"Weapon, I think." Liz chuckled slightly.

Kid introduced me to everyone, and he made it quick. Maka and Soul were partners, Black Star and Tsubaki, (Black star had an ego problem. Dude would get on my nerves quick.) And there was another kid, who hid next to Maka. I couldn't tell their gender, but they seemed masculine in the face. Crona, and their weapon, Ragnarok. Kid told me that Ragnarok was _Crona's blood, inside of his body. _I shook that off. Again, a very diverse city. Kid called Crona a 'he', so I took it that they were a guy. _  
><em>

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled a bit.

"Hey dude, it's getting kinda late, we're gonna head home." Soul said. With that him, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki left. Liz, Patty, and Kid were about to leave also, but Kid turned to me.

"Nova, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

I looked at the ground nervously. I would rather stay with them than on a bench tonight, but I didn't want to intrude.

"No," I said honestly. "Do you know anywhere I could?"

"Would you mind staying in the school until we get you a room made up with us?" Liz actually asked. I chuckled and shook my head no.

"I won't mind."

"Crona, could you show Nova to the room across from yours? All the doors remain unlocked unless someone is kept in there for some reason," Kid noted to me. Crona nodded, his face turning an adorable shade of pink.

"Y-yeah. Not a problem, Kid." He stuttered a bit, but I could see why. He was a pretty shy dude. Kid left, and Crona silently lead me downstairs.

"It's easy to get lost in these halls, huh?" I asked, striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, I did a few times." Crona said, his stutter still there. I guessed it was a common thing for him.

"Oh. So.." I said, trailing off.

We asked eachother the usual questions. How old are you. I'm 14, Crona and everyone else is between 14 and 16. Crona was 15, though. Where did I come from, he asked me. I told him a short version.

"I'm from a few states away. I left home. I'm a weapon, but I'm not sure how to fully become one, y'know?" Crona nodded, and with that, we parted ways at our rooms.

I fell asleep easily.


End file.
